


basically i'm in love with you (and it's fucking terrible)

by whitemackerel



Category: RWBY
Genre: BUT SUN WUKONG IS ACTUALLY A MASSIVE DORK, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Love Letters, M/M, MY SONS, NEPTUNE IS A DORK, Other, SUN WUKONG IS A DORK, SeaMonkeys, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitemackerel/pseuds/whitemackerel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>We’re really good friends and if I ruined that I’d probably shove the Crescent Rose up my ass. If you didn’t get that it means that I really really want to stay friends with you.</i>
</p>
<p>Dork, Neptune giggled, skipping to the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	basically i'm in love with you (and it's fucking terrible)

Neptune yawned loudly as the golden beams of the sun licked his groggy face. He’d really tried to go to bed at a reasonable time last night he thought, ruffling his trademark blue hair into something presentable. Obviously he hadn’t quite succeeded. He let his feet fall to the floor as he blinked slowly and eyed the room for his clothes.

Walking carefully and rubbing one eye with his palm, Neptune made his way to where his crimson jacket lay on a hook behind the door. He reached his free hand out to grab it but as soon as his fingers touched the slowly fading fabric, they changed direction. There was something lying on the bedroom floor that definitely had not been there last night. It was a small rectangle of paper, presumably shoved through the gap under his door overnight. A grin of anticipation made its way across Neptune’s face as he took the mysterious letter out of the envelope. The word ‘hey’ had been scrawled at the top of envelope in inky black pen. Leaning on the door and squinting slightly, Neptune started to read.

_I guess I’m sorry for being a wuss and not saying this out loud but I don’t even want to try. I’ve been writing this for days because I couldn’t stop thinking and it’s sort of stressful. I like the way I do your hair and I like the clothes you wear even if I think you’re a bit overdressed. I really like the way you laugh and the way you smile and the way you figure out problems. Sometimes I’m just lying down and I think about you and I smile. Sometimes I think people hate me and sometimes I think I shouldn’t be so open about being a Faunus. People get suspicious, you know? But then I remember that you’ve stuck with me regardless and I guess that’s kind of amazing._

The amount of ‘I guess’es and ‘kind of’s made Neptune roll his eyes. Without even getting to the Faunus bit it was obvious that this strange letter was from the one and only Sun Wukong. He started to pull his clothes on, sneaking more reads of the letter when he could.

_We’re really good friends and if I ruined that I’d probably shove the Crescent Rose up my ass. If you didn’t get that it means that I really really want to stay friends with you._

Dork, Neptune giggled, skipping to the end.

_So basically I’m in love with you and it’s fucking terrible. If you don’t know who it is by now then don’t even bother. I’m in that one tree in the park all the birds fight in, probably hyperventilating. Come get me if you’re going to make it better._

Arm in jacket hole, Neptune paused. “Holy shit.” he whispered, not even sure if it had come out of his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Peach by The Front Bottoms while I wrote this because for some reason it's my seamonkeys song.


End file.
